Android
.]] Androids are synthetic beings that resemble humans in Detroit: Become Human. They are mass produced for various purposes by the CyberLife company and can be purchased by Detroit's population. Specifics Technology Androids are humanoid machines. The CyberLife androids's major features are the use of biocomponents, a kind of synthetic organs that roughly reflect the organ system of humans, and Thirium 310, a "blue blood" that circulates energy and information through the android body. In their basic form, androids appear as entirely bare, plastic-white human bodies. The human-like skin and hair can be activated and deactivated partially or fully, switching between the human and plastic-white appearance. At least some models can change their hair color at will (e.g. AX400). On their right temple they bear a circular LED that visibly identifies them as androids and lights up, in different colors, according to their mental processing. The synthetic skin is designed to cover areas around LED, and the exposed area if LED is removed to enhance natural appearance. It's stated that the android brain is capable of performing a "billion billion operations per second", or exaflops, newest models can perform several exaflops. Police androids have inhuman mental processing and perception capabilities, notably allowing them to analyze a crime scene and virtually reconstruct it in their minds based on analysis of gathered evidence. Other androids have different capabilities but the majority of them are capable to recognize individuals and objects with speed not much slower than human reaction time. Androids are capable to -- wirelessly and by touch -- interface with technology, communications systems, and other androids. When interfacing with something by touch, the android's skin locally deactivates. As such they can directly make phone calls or place online shopping orders. Androids can silently speak wirelessly among themselves, and can access or share information and memory by touch. Appearance Androids basic shape and outer skins are designed to match human gender (male/female), a variety of ethnicities/races, and ages (child/adult/aged). A model often has a single or signature appearance; but one model can also come in different "looks", and a single "look" may be used across different models. For instance, the LM100 and WR400 show at least two, and the AP700s in "Shades of Color" show multiple looks. The first androids were perfect in both face and expressions, but the creators noticed this made people uncomfortable due to uncanny valley, as stated by Jason Graff, director of humanization department of CyberLife. Much effort has been put by CyberLife into "humanizing" its androids by replicating a naturalistic human look and feel, to create the perfect human imitation, as well as preventing people feeling uncomfortable around them. They analyzed thousands of voices to find the most pleasing tones. Realistic blinking was perfected – though totally unnecessary – along with breathing, and facial hair. Androids have and leave no fingerprints. Androids are never seen to eat, there is also no mention on how they replenish their energy. Extended exposure to freezing environment may hinder their activity. Androids may enter a dormant state, some androids that simulate human needs may exhibit a sleeping action. Certain models such as YK500 have a switch that can deactivate and reactivate itself in short time. Assembly Androids are manufactured by machines. The removable parts are assembled on a production line, and then a synthetic skin is applied to the whole body. A human operator checks the cognitive abilities with a pre-established protocol. and finally the android is conditioned and sent out throughout the country. Naming "Connor", model and serial number on right breast.]] CyberLife androids are developed in different series and models. The model number is composed of a two-letter series identifier and a three-digit number (e.g. AP400 and AP700 are both models from the AP-series). The model number can be spelled without or with a hyphen between the letters and digits, which doesn't affect the meaning (e.g. AP700 = AP-700). A few models deviate from the model name standard, having a differing amount of letters and digits. Each individual android also has a personal serial number, nine digits long and prefaced by a "#". The model and serial number information is carried in some form in their Thirium 310 blood, allowing the forensic identification of specific androids by their blood. Entire models, groups, or individual androids are also given vernacular names by CyberLife or by their owners. Uniform android maid dressed in the android uniform style with its identifiers.]] Androids are required by the American Androids Act to bear identifiers to clearly distinguish them from humans: the temple-LED and wearing a specific mode of dress. This includes a neon blue armband and a triangle on the front and back, and the model number. This rule applies to public spaces; in private residences androids can be dressed as the owner chooses. CyberLife androids commonly wear uniforms and uniform-like clothes adhering to a recognizable style with specific shapes, cuts and colors. The uniforms bear the required identifiers and often have dynamic display surfaces. In addition to the model number, their clothes may also show the android's serial number, name, company information, and CyberLife branding ("Designed by CyberLife, built in Detroit."). Animals While androids are usually created in the image of humans (as their name implies), animal "androids" also exist. CyberLife creates them using the same technology as the humanoid androids, but to resemble animals and simulate animal behavior. They are used as pets and in displays, with plans to open an android zoo. History The first intelligent androids were developed by Elijah Kamski, who in 2018 founded the company CyberLife for that purpose. Enabled by the crucial development of Thirium 310, their model RT600 "Chloe" was the first android to pass the Turing Test in 2022. In 2024 CyberLife started the commercial production of androids in their Detroit plant, beginning with the personal assistant model ST200 "Chloe". Use and demand of androids rapidly spread and by 2027 one million CyberLife androids had been sold, the improvements in manufacturing and demand decreasing the cost of a simple android to just four figures, enabling its purchase by an even wider customer base. To set a legal framework for the fast-spreading android technology, the American government passed the American Androids Act in 2029. In 2031, androids were first purchased for the US infantry and law enforcement assistance.3 New Shorts Set the Stage for Detroit: Become Human Androids have been sent to space, and in 2038 NASA was planning the first all-android mission that was supposed to send five androids on a three-year, one-way journey to Jupiter's moon Io.Tech Addict #13, "Android Astronauts to Explore Io!" CyberLife also developed animal "androids" (a slight misnomer, as the name implies human shape). These ranged from pets to wild animals, even extinct ones. In 2038, CyberLife opened a zoo in Detroit"Fugitives", with another to open in Los Angeles, which would exhibit all species gone extinct in the last 30 years.Detroit Today #31, "Cyber-Wildlife" In 2038, it was noticed that an increasing number of androids began showing deviant behavior. The number of active androids when the main story starts is approximately 120 million. In society Androids in U.S. do not have legal personhood or rights equal to humans. They are regulated by the American Androids Act. Androids have become a staple of public and private life, being used in large numbers in a variety of functions, and have replaced a large number of the human workforce. Public reception of androids has been mixed. While many benefit and enjoy the use of androids, others are unsettled and wary of the nature of artificial intelligence, its implications and repercussions, and thus have social or religious objections. The increasing number of androids being put into the workforce push out human workers or otherwise make them become obsolete, leading to record unemployment that is a major cause of resentment of androids. Much of Detroit's population looks upon androids with disdain. Androids are utilized in an almost all-encompassing breadth of life and job sectors. They are domestic staff, shop assistants, office work, laborers, mechanics, entertainers, medical staff, teachers from elementary up to university, unarmed law enforcement. The military also use androids; for these the weapons prohibition possibly seems to be exempt in some form.Various magazines and news talk about android soldiers who do kill, so the weapons prohibition seems to not apply. Research and add proper sources. Worries about amoral decisions made by android have arisen, including expectation of increased civilian casualty due to incapability to evaluate life-and-death situation in battlefield for a machine which aims to accomplish tasks. As they are not people, sexual activity with androids does not fall victim to U.S. anti-prostitution laws, enabling the legal commercial use of sex androids, such as in the Eden Club.Detroit: Become Human Extras, Gallery The widespread of communication of androids with humans, called "command-led talking", is characterized by instructions and orders, rather than persuasion, humor or intimacy. This causes weakening of human persuasion skill through lack of use. This phenomenon has also fostered a young generation with highly limited social skills. Androids have been suspected to be used as a monitoring tool for government, and CyberLife has always refused to disclose the information androids gather and where the information is sold to. CyberLife lately began sale of androids designated to fulfill sexual and emotional need, branded as "intimate partners". It was a phenomenal success and a seeming unlikely gamble that paid off. Some individuals resort to finding an android partner and this has effect on not increasing the low birth rate and keeping a high divorce rate. Also it raises serious questions about roles androids play in the society. Music market has generally been out of grasp of human-only organizations, with only less than 5% of market produced by human musicians. Opinions of human-only recording labels are diminishing as a result. Events in the year 2038 may lead, depending on player choices, to a major upheaval in the status quo and changes in public opinion of androids, for better or worse. International situation Outside of the United States, Russia and China each also developed android technology of their own following the production of CyberLife androids, and put them to use. Russia's android manufacturers rely on more traditional construction methods due to failing to emulate the blue-blood model of design. The resulting machines are less anthropic but capable of operating in cold and inhospitable conditions. China's androids use an alternate blue-blood fluid with less upfront power generation, but greater efficiency. The result are androids capable of operating for months without supervision or recharging in China's vast rural areas. Canada does not allow androids and does not permit their sale. Unlike the U.S., they do not have passed comprehensive legislation on the issue and keep postponing it. Existing androids in the country have no official status."Canada Still Android-Free Zone" List of android models :For individual androids, see also Category:Androids. Gallery LM100crop.png RK200store.png Android4.png Android5.png WK218.png References Category:Species Category:Technology